Crepes
by CheshyCatGrin
Summary: Flynn's cooking has always looked so stylish and glossy...yet tasted like a Brutal's droppings. So Yuri takes this matter into his own hands.


**I had beaten Tales of Vesperia like…fourty-nine times, and I **_**finally**_** got Yuri's cooking level to masterful across the board…sad right? *sigh* Well this is just a fluff/cottoncandy between everyone's favorite, obviously hot for each other, couple! **

A sigh protruded the blonde's lips. Exasperated and defeated. He hid it from everyone's eyes, not wishing to bother them. But around his raven-haired best friend, he sighed wholeheartedly, knowing he would not be judged by unforgiving eyes.

He didn't understand, he'd thought the dish he'd prepared ended well, it _looked_ delectable. Mouth watering, even! But…the judges all hated it! He didn't get it at all.

"What was so wrong with it Yuri?" He asked his long time rival and friend, looking down at the remains of his dish. Though he knew it tasted awful in the mouths of the others, it still looked incredibly appetizing to him.

Yuri snorted, standing from where he was seated in the extravagant kitchen they held their battle at, and moving next to the blonde Commandant "Flynn, what _wasn't_ wrong with it? Look at the ingredients that you put into it! Who the hell mixes chocolate and _asparagas_? Oh and what were you doing putting meat in the dessert?"

"That's…that's not meat…"

Yuri sighed, putting his hand against his temples; the blonde was not helping himself in this situation. "Flynn…that's still bad. Aside from the presentation, it's kind of enough to kill a Brutal."

"That's not bad though! Brutal's are the weakest kind of-" Flynn stopped himself, sighing awkwardly "…Giganto monster…" Yuri's gaze felt like it was tearing into him. Sharp, knowing, _brutal_. The blond thought he should have taken his chances complaining to the others.

Yuri sighed then walked away. Returning not a moment later with a shirt-full of ingredients. "C'mere, I'm going to teach you how to cook, even if it's only one thing." He laid the ingredients onto the table gently and motioned for Flynn to stand next to him.

"B-but, no, I cannot trouble you with this Yu-"

"Get the hell next to me or else I swear I'll cut you with this knife!" Yuri exclaimed as he flaunted a, rather big, knife back and forth. The blonde, though still reluctant, slowly stood next to him.

"I'll teach you how to make strawberry crepes, one of my favorites." Yuri told him, Flynn blushed slightly as he said this. "Here." Flynn stared at the…the _thing_, as he inappropriately named a whisk, that Yuri had handed him then; wondering just what the hell it was. Yuri sighed as he noticed this. "It's called a 'whisk', you mix with it."

The blonde's cheeks began to heat up as his friend had to explain what it was and did. "Y-Yuri…are you sure this is a good ide-"

"Shut up and stir these with the wisk." The dark-haired swordsman ordered handing him three eggs, a pitcher of milk, a pitcher of water, two sticks of butter, a flour sack, and packaged salt. The Commandant and Chef-trainee staggered by the amount of ingredients he carried, in his mouth was the whisk, his hands held the pitchers, he balanced the butter, salt, and flour against his legs, and the eggs were gently placed within the nape of his neck. Yuri snickered as he looked at him.

"Sut wup!" Flynn barked, muzzled by the whisk and nearly dropping the eggs. The mild-mannered warrior grinned cheekily and turned to get, yet more ingredients. Flynn finally put the, blockade of ingredients into a mixing bowl, and, using the whisk, mixed its contents into a virtual oblivion.

"Woah!" Yuri exclaimed, halting the blonde knight from his assault on the poor batter. "Gentle, smooth strokes Flynn, it's not an enemy!" He got behind the other male and grabbed his arms in a clichéd act to wrap his arms around the other, then began to move Flynn's arms in a more appropriate way. "Yeah, now you got it, keep that up, then we'll move on."

Flynn's face had quickly turned red as his friend's arms were around him, he could see himself in the reflection from the polished metal table, he chuckled at his stupidity, then continued mixing like Yuri showed him; but what the blonde _couldn't_ see was that his teacher was as red as he, if not more. "S-so once you want to move along," Yuri stumbled, not fully recovered from his actions, "uhm…get the skillet and heat it up, for about a minute, while you do that keep stirring."

"Y-yeah. Okay, then what do I do?" Flynn asked, looking for the skillet.

Yuri sighed, he was sure eager _now_. But it took an act from the Council or an order from the Emperor for him to even _consider_ doing something like this. "Pour the batter onto the skillet, but be slow and don't let any bubbles form."

Flynn nodded, placing the skillet to heat. Yuri smiled as he watched his friend wait for it to be warmed. The sight brought back memories from when they were younger. Even back then Flynn couldn't cook…at all. But when he did he would be so proud of it and he would always yell out _"You'll like it, Yuri! That's for sure!" _Yuri chuckled, he never did like it…nor could his body ever tolerate it really. He'd always end up sick to his stomach, but he'd always eat it all, because it made Flynn happy.

"-ri, now what do I do?" Flynn's question snapped him out of his nostalgic reminiscing, and back into reality.

"Oh, uh, now you flip it, if it's brown, I mean."

Flynn peered at the other side of the crepe quickly and beamed when he successfully flipped it. Yuri smiled and told him to wait for that side to cook. "Okay! Hey Yuri, I swear you'll like this, this time!" Flynn exclaimed staring down at the crepe determined "You will! But if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass."

Yuri smirked at he blonde's proclamation and pointed at the crepe, "Yeah yeah, the crepe's done, put it on a plate with a damp cloth over it then we'll continue." The Commandant nodded, quickly doing as instructed and then hurrying over to Yuri. "Okay, now we'll make the filling. First Flynn, mix the whipped cream, cream cheese, sugar, lemon juice and zest together." Gah! Flynn hated mixing, largely due to that stupid whisk that kept flicking stuff on his face.

"Okay then." Flynn said, exasperated of the mixing bowl. Yuri chuckled and placed the ingredients he'd need next to him, then smirked as he noticed the blonde was actually doing it right, he sighed, bored, then went to chop the strawberries, sparing Flynn from the most annoying step.

"Done." Flynn said after some time. "Now what?" He asked happily, smiling as vibrant as ever.

Yuri smiled, punching his shoulder playfully, "Congrats!" He played "You've finished, now just stuff the crepe with the whipped cream you mixed, and I'll add the strawberries and the sauce."

The two finished the crepes together, grinning widely and high fiving when finished. It looked delicious, smelled better, all that was left, was to taste it. Yuri swallowed, a bit hesitant, but nonetheless bit down into the crepe.

It wasn't by any means the best crepe he's ever eaten, but it wasn't the worst. And to Flynn, that was enough. After cleaning their mess, they sat together on the kitchen floor. Relishing in the after glow of the events that transpired here.

"Hey Yuri." The raven-haired male sighed contently then turned to look at him, but was taken aback as his lips were captured in a chaste kiss. It lasted no longer than a few seconds. But it tasted like the crepe, sweet, and Yuri always wanted another helping. "Thanks."

Yuri huffed. "For what, exactly? Besides, you think _that_ was a thank you? Flynn, you and I both know you can kiss better than that!" The Commandant smirked, and tried to point out why he thanked him, but wasn't allowed as his lips were once again captured by his best friend's. He couldn't think of a better way to taste the crepes they had made together.

**So yeah, this implies that they've done this before, kiss I mean. And in my universe, they have! So…BWAHAHAHAHA review kay?**


End file.
